Laughing is Contagious
by LunarLacrimosa
Summary: Barricade wants revenge for Frenzy's death and attacks Bumblebee when he has Sam, Mikaela, and Miles. Miles has a nervous laugh, meaning he laughs whenever he's extremely nervous/and or scared. Of course this would be when a Decepticon is attacking. Sam sighed, "He is literally the only person who could turn a Decepticon good through laughter." also in my Drabbles story collection


**AN: **Also can be found in my _Drabbles_ collection. I liked this little crack fic so I also wanted to upload it seperately.

* * *

Sam had never explained about the Cybertronians to his best friend, and although this meant Bumblebee had to continuously play non-sentient car whenever the other male teen was around, he was willing to do it. He understood that his Charge was worried that the Decepticons might target Miles and do him harm. What he didn't know was Sam was more worried about what would happen while they were harming Miles, and that it might actually make his Charge pity the Decepticons a bit.

Barricade had shown up out of the blue, taking them all by surprise. Bumblebee had assumed that the Decepticon had offlined at some point, either through the injuries he inflicted on him, or injuries he would have gotten. Sam and Mikaela just forget about him, not afraid of the Decepticon when they had Bumblebee there to protect them. Miles, on the other hand, was just wondering why the fuck a police car had slammed into the side of Sam's Camaro.

Like usual, the first thing Bumblebee had tried to do was get the organics inside of him to safety. Mikaela and Sam were sitting in his front seat, while Miles was sitting in his back seat. Sam and Mikaela already knew the routine, hang on tight and listen for instructions. Miles got knocked around a bit, but when Bumblebee ordered them out he'd scrambled out even faster than Mikaela, though he didn't manage to beat Sam.

Miles had been too shocked to really feel anything when he watched Bumblebee transform and stand off to face Barricade, something Sam was incredibly grateful for as he dragged his friend and girlfriend into the abandoned warehouse that Bumblebee had taken them too. Big enough to hide in, and unfortunately big enough to get lost in.

* * *

Bumblebee ran into the room that Sam and Mikaela were in, the two teens sagging in relief when the Autobot peered behind the overturned table they were hiding behind. An abandoned warehouse might have seemed like a great place to hide, but when humans left someplace they tended to take a lot of what they had in it with them. This meant a lot of big empty rooms, or rooms with even worse hiding spaces than an overturned table.

"Bee, are you okay?" Sam cried when he saw the state of his Guardian.

It was no wonder that Bumblebee hadn't been in alt mode so he could get to them faster. One of his doorwings had been ripped completely off, and one servo looked like it had been flattened somehow. He also had several open leaks of Energon, either scratches from Barricade's claws, or actual torn wires from where the Decepticon had managed to get under his plating.

Bumblebee nodded, optics dulling to the dark blue that indicated he was scanning the humans. "Barricade has taken up non-traditional Cybertronian fighting and took me by surprise."

"Non-traditional Cybertronian fighting?" Mikaela asked curiously, walking out from behind the table.

"Remember the old fashioned karate moviethon Sam wished to take you to? It appears Barricade enjoys those movies just as much." Bumblebee said dryly, glancing around before realizing there was an organic missing. "Where is Miles?"

"We got separated awhile back," Sam said with a frown, "One minute he was behind us and the next he wasn't."

"Well if you had let me hold his hand," Mikaela quipped, glaring at her boyfriend. "Really, we were on the run, and you got jealous of me holding his hand! Over holding _Miles_' hand!"

Sam flushed, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Don't you think I regret that now? My best friend is lost in here with a Decepticon on the lose!"

"Well thanks for stating the obvious!" Mikaela hissed, Sam visibly deflating just a bit. She understood her boyfriend was a bit insecure, but there was a time and place for it, and they would be having a very long talk about it. "Okay, so we know that Barricade's pulling out moves Bee doesn't know how to counter. What do we do?"

"We find Miles first. I can easily distract Barricade while you two-" Bumblebee cut himself off as he listened. "What is that noise? Is it… laughing?"

Mikaela looked just as oblivious as Bumblebee felt, but Sam made a face.

"Hey, you remember mentioning how Prowl had that glitch thing when something is too illogical? Does Barricade have one too?"

Bumblebee glanced at his Charge, "As far as I am aware of Barricade has no such glitch."

"Well, then we better go find where that sound is coming from." Sam said with a sigh, and his next sentence sounded so pessimistic that everything he'd said about Mission City and failing sounded optimistic. "We'll most likely find Barricade there from the sounds of it and if he doesn't glitch be ready, if he hasn't already killed Miles."

* * *

Barricade was pissed. Frenzy, while annoying and glitched in the processor, had been the only one he had ever really had, and he'd been killed by the pathetic organics. The Autobots had let little hacker be killed by _organics_. Megatron had been killed by LadiesMan217, but his lord had never been a friend to him.

Frenzy had been his one and only friend, and now he was gone. Only few Cybertronians knew that like Bumblebee, he had also been just a Youngling when the war began. Unlike Bumblebee he had been forced to fight as a Youngling, never receiving any praise or rewards for what he did. Just his share of Energon rations and repairs in the Medbay. But it was the only life Barricade knew, one where there was no love. Frenzy, as one of Soundwave's cassetticons, had received plenty of love and preferential treatment from not only the TIC but several others. Despite how messed up the little mech was in the processor he had made sure to force what he could on Barricade. And now his only friend was dead.

Before he could even think about it he had just charged at the Autobot Scout, crashing into his side head on and shaking up the three organics inside of him. He knew that Bumblebee had nothing personally to do with Frenzy's death, but he had just gotten so angry so quickly. Someone, somebot, had to pay for Frenzy's death.

He wasn't exactly proud of the moves he had used on Bumblebee by any means. Barricade only had two reasons for using the moves he had seen organics display in movies. One was because Frenzy had adored those movies and it was to honor his now dead partner, and the other was because with his Guardian protocols on Bumblebee had an extra boost. It was no secret that a mech or femme with their Guardian protocols on and active was stronger than they would be with them off, and if Bumblebee had his off he and Barricade were evenly matched. With them on the Scout had the upper hand.

Given his unorthodoxed fighting Barricade wasn't too surprised when Bumblebee saw an opportunity to escape and took it, fleeing to go find the organics he had originally had with him. Watching the Scout run had just made Barricade angrier, and he had followed after the Autobot, intent on finding either the mech or one of the organics he was in charge of and offlining them permanently.

He hadn't come out unscathed in their little battle, and after some damage to one of his legs he was walking slowly and unable to transform. With a missing doorwing the Scout would be unable to transform as well, leveling their playing field once again. The abandoned warehouse was a large one with only one exit, and Barricade was sure he'd find an organic, organics, or the Scout before they got out, so his slow pace didn't bother him.

He'd barely walked inside before he'd run across one of the organics. This one was neither LadiesMan217, birth designation of Samuel, nor his little femme, birth designation of Mikaela. He did recognize the organic from Frenzy's extensive research on LadiesMan217. This one was a personal friend of the organic who had killed Megatron, birth designation of Miles.

Barricade let out a predatory growl, the organic turning wide eyes on him and slapping two hands over his mouth. He assumed it was to keep himself from making any noise so as not to appear weak, but Barricade hardly cared. The anger inside of him was demanding to be let free, and if it could only be taken out on a tiny insignificant organic then so be it. He allowed his arm to transform into a plasma cannon, raising it to aim at the organic.

"Pfft!" Barricade stilled at the sound that Miles made, cannon still warming up. "Pfffffft! _Hahahaha!_"

Barricade shuttered his optics in disbelief at the organic in front of him. The organic was _laughing_. Laughing in the face of what could only surely be his death. How did the little fleshy have the gall? But Barricade took a closer look at the organic, becoming even more confused. The organic looked pale, hands clenched over his mouth as hard as he could get them, but it couldn't stop the sound coming out. He even appeared to be shaking.

"Why are you laughing?" Barricade demanded, "What is so funny?"

"I-_ahahahaha!_" The organic seemed to give up on that direction of talking when he had a cannon shoved in his face, only making him laugh harder. Barricade watched the organic take a deep breath, "N-nervous laugh! I have a nervous laugh!"

A nervous laugh? Barricade had never heard of such a stupid thing in all of his life, and compared to the little mud ball planet he was on that was a very long life. The organic had to be lying, trying to trick him somehow. He shoved his cannon up against the organic's chest, Miles stumbling back and falling on his ass with a shriek.

The shriek started out normal, full of fear like Barricade was expecting, but towards the end the shriek tapered off into loud laughter, echoing throughout the entire warehouse as the organic before him turned red in the face. Barricade snorted, his anger starting to dissolve. He personally thought the organic was hilarious, laughing even when every other sign of his body read absolutely petrified.

* * *

Bumblebee had them wait a little bit before they went to rescue Miles. He would be no good to the organic if he was leaking Energon everywhere, something that would only make it easier for Barricade to use against them. So they waited about ten minutes while Bumblebee repaired himself, the Scout praying to Primus that Barricade didn't just kill Miles. He doubted he would, hoping that the Decepticon would just use killing him as a threat to get to Bumblebee.

When Bumblebee made it to the door of the room Barricade and Miles were in, battle mask down and the only working cannon he had at the ready, he froze at the sight before him, trying to process what exactly he was seeing. Sam and Mikaela had followed at his peds, his Charge grumbling to himself all the while. Oddly enough Mikaela was the one worried about Miles, and she and the other boy had never gotten along that well. Mikaela froze beside his right ped, and Sam just walked a little further in, arms crossed over his chest.

It hadn't taken long for Barricade to realize that Miles hadn't been lying when he said he had a nervous laugh. He had still been ready to kill the organic, perhaps draw it out a little just to see how he laughed when he died, when Miles had started to snort, or at least that was the term Barricade thought the humans used for it. It sounded extremely similar to the geese he had heard the one time he had taken Frenzy to the lake before they were ordered to find LadiesMan217, and the little mech had gotten attacked by them.

There was a saying somewhere that laughter like that was addictive, and Barricade was finding out just how true that saying was.

The Decepticon had sat himself down on the cold cement floor and picked Miles up by his foot, letting the teen dangle there for a while, laughing hysterically as he swung back and forth. At one point the organic had gotten so red in the face that Barricade was certain something bad was going to happen, but a quick internet search explained that it was gravity making the blood rush to his head. After a few minutes the organic was desperately trying to breathe, unable to get the air his lungs would have liked with all the laughing he was doing. It didn't help when he started hiccupping because of it.

So Barricade had gently laid the organic down on his leg, using two claws to pin him by his shirt in order to keep him down. Surprisingly enough this only made Miles laugh harder, because it was somehow worse when he no longer thought he was going to be killed and that the giant robot thing was actually being nice, or just trying to do some other cruel thing to him that he hadn't quite worked out yet. The geese noise had even started up again.

And that was when Bumblebee had walked in with his two little organics in tow. Sam had explained about Miles' nervous laugh. His friend had been the victim of it since they were young, and Sam himself had suffered because of it. Back when Ron Witwicky had still owned an old piece of crap car Sam had accidentally slammed the door shut on his hand, and these were the doors that automatically locked. Miles had immediately started to laugh when Sam started to cry, and when he first went in and told Ron the elder Witwicky hadn't believed him. Miles went back to his friend, laughing harder because he couldn't help Sam. It took Miles running back in three times, and by the third time he was crying too, before Ron decided to go check. Over the years both boys would come to hate Miles' nervous reaction, Sam even more than Miles.

Bumblebee was extremely glad his Charge had explained, because if he hadn't he was pretty sure he would have suddenly developed Prowl's glitch at the sight before him. It was no wonder Bumblebee had stopped to stare in amazement. There was Barricade, the Decepticon holding Miles to his leg by his shirt. The teen was laughing hysterically, appeared to even be crying, and it was such a laugh that it even had Barricade's frame shaking in silent laughter.

It took Bumblebee a minute to recover, but when he did he immediately moved past Sam so both his Charge and Mikaela were hidden behind his peds before he confronted Barricade.

"Let Miles go, Barricade." Bumblebee ordered, raising his plasma cannon in a threatening manner.

Barricade growled, "You have two organics already, this one is mine!"

Even Miles was shocked into just hiccupping by this statement, Bumblebee staring at the Decepticon in front of him in complete disbelief. Barricade glared right back, as if daring Bumblebee to argue with him. But of course Bumblebee was.

"You can't just claim an organic, Barricade." Bumblebee ground out, moving closer. "Even if Miles did decide he'd allow you around him, there's no way we'd trust you with him."

"Back off, Autobot. I won't hesitate to kill your precious organic." Barricade warned, picking Miles up by the two claws that had been pinning him down, placing him in his servo and then holding that servo against his chassis. Another hysterical bubble of laughter left the organic in his grasp, distracting him from the Autobot for a moment.

Sam moved out from behind his Guardian's ped, "Then I think we know what needs to happen here. Barricade needs to join the Autobots."

"What?" Barricade snarled.  
"What?" Mikaela asked in confusion.  
"_What?_" Bumblebee gaped at his Charge.  
Miles was silent; he was finally managing to catch his breath again.

"It's the safest option," Sam pointed out. "For Miles, and both you and Barricade. We have nothing to lose here except Miles, Bee, and I am not willing to lose him. On the other hand Barricade has a lot to gain by joining the Autobots, and even we could gain some stuff. Imagine the moral when we start reuniting the factions because I'd like to point out the war is over."

There was silence for a moment as everyone but Miles looked at Sam as if he had grown a second head.

"Your organic makes sense, Insect. Why didn't you think of that?"

"Oh, shut up! You just want yours for his laugh!" Bumblebee snapped back, glaring at the Decepticon.

* * *

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah, 'Kaela?"

"Do you think this means that all Decepticons really like laughter?"

"I dunno."

"If so, could you have imagined Mission City if we had Miles with us?"

"God, Megatron would be giving up just so he could keep Miles as a pet."

Mikaela snickered, and the two sat in companionable silence for a minute, Sam's fingers enter intertwining with hers. Miles' laughter drifted to where they sat.

"What do you wanna bet he just met Ironhide and his cannons?"

"Either that or Barricade met Ironhide and his cannons and Miles is still being held captive by him." Sam sighed, "He is literally the only person who could turn a Decepticon good through laughter."

"You gotta admit, his laugh is kind of contagious."


End file.
